Indulgence
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Jack likes to watch. Ianto indulges this kink for one night. Contains Ianto/OFC


Ianto paused outside the door to the alleyway, taking in the scene around him. Just as he'd thought, it was deserted at this time of night. Shadows provided an adequate cover of darkness for what was about to occur. Faint noise from the club filtered out; dance music with a solid 4:4 beat.

"We're going to do it here then?"

The brunette, who had followed him, was leaning against the wall. Her right leg was slightly bent; the heel of one pump stuck in the cracks of the brick. Ianto shrugged.

"Yeah. Why not?"

The girl was rummaging in her purse, unable to see under the cover of darkness. Ianto had gotten her name but he couldn't remember it. He merely thought of her as her description now: shoulder length hair, about 5'6", with a decent ass and a rack that just wouldn't quit. It was all contained in a slutty-looking silver club dress with fuck-me pumps.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Had rubbers but can't find 'em."

"Never mind, I have one," Ianto said.

He moved in on her, pinning her against the wall and kissing her fiercely. She responded with equal fire and slipped one hand down to cup his backside. The shadows swayed then, giving just enough cover for the man in long coat to sneak up.

"Found one, did you?"

The sound of his voice cut through the dark like a knife. Ianto looked up at him but didn't stop from sticking one hand down the girl's top.

"Hey, not with an audience!" she protested.

"Don't worry about it.," Ianto said.

He groped under her skirt. One hand ran up her thigh.

"What is he, your lame friend who can't get a date?" she demanded.

"Actually, I'm his boyfriend."

Jack couldn't resist throwing that out there just to see the expression on her face.

"You're gay?" the girl asked, turning to Ianto.

"We don't believe in categories. Now less talking, more fucking," Ianto said.

"I'm not doing both of you."

"Well that's fine and dandy. He just wants to watch. Have some fun for once. You'll never see us again anyways."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment and then agreed.

Ianto murmured, "Now where were we?" and pinned her up against the wall again. He kissed her harshly and their tongues battled for dominance. One hand yanked down the top of her dress, exposing her perfect, pale breasts in the moonlight.

When they broke apart, she went for his belt buckle. Ianto let one of his hands wander down to her breast, kneading it slowly. He dipped his head and brushed her nipple with his tongue. She let out a soft moan and tipped her head back, her back arching as she exposed herself even more for him.

Ianto fumbled with his button and zipper, cursing himself for wearing such tight jeans on a night like this. Jack had requested it though, and tonight was a performance for solely for Jack. Ianto yanked his jeans and underwear down to his ankles and then hiked up the brunette's dress. She wasn't wearing panties. He grinned. In the background he heard a rustle of fabric and a strangled noise from Jack.

"Condom!" she gasped.

Ianto reluctantly removed his hands from under her dress and fished in the pocket of his half-discarded jeans. He handed the foil packet to her.

"Put it on me," he rasped.

She tore it open with her teeth and then slid it on smoothly. Ianto knew that clearly she'd done this before. He lifted her up, leaning her back against the wall with both hands under her legs to support her.

"Fuck me now!" she demanded.

Ianto didn't need telling twice. He plunged his cock into her wet heat, giving a stifled groan of pleasure.

"Oh yeah," he gasped.

The brunette shrieked and moaned with every thrust, letting out curse words that would make a sailor blush. Her nails dug into Ianto's shoulders, cutting through the sheer material of the black top he was wearing. In the background he could hear Jack moaning. The bastard was wanking to his own private porn show, Ianto thought.

"I'm cumming!" the girl shouted.

Ianto shoved her back roughly into the bricks and began to slam into her with as much force as he could manage. He yelled and shuddered through his own climax before sagging against the wall, nearly crushing the girl with his weight. Behind him he heard Jack's own distinct groans. The brunette squeezed his shoulder.

"You can get off me now," she snapped.

"Fine," Ianto muttered.

He released her and turned away. He pinched off the condom and then tossed it into the nearest rubbish bin. The girl pulled up her top, then busied herself with smoothing her dress and checking a small compact mirror.

"Thanks," she said.

Ianto didn't reply. He tucked himself back into his jeans and his buckled them up again. The brunette's face switched to one of annoyance.

"Fuck you then," she snapped.

She turned on her heel and flounced off towards the main door of the club. Neither Ianto nor Jack cared that she'd left.

"You know that was really hot. I liked seeing you be forceful and in control for once," Jack said.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Hell yeah!" Jack said with enthusiasm. "Did you?"

"It was all right," Ianto said with a shrug.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him in for a gentle kiss before heading back to the SUV. Ianto followed him.

"You know, it sure seemed like you liked it," Jack said as they climbed into the SUV. "I don't know why you're acting like it was nothing. Are you upset? You could have said no."

"It **was **nothing," Ianto said. "I enjoyed the sex but she was just a random slut that I fucked because you like to watch. It wasn't like being with you."

Jack's lips curved up in an affectionate smile. It was the one he often used when they were alone in the Hub together.

"Are you saying that being with me means more than just sex?" he queried.

"Yeah."

Jack leaned across the centre console and planted a tender kiss on Ianto's lips.

When they drew apart, Ianto asked, "You told her you're my boyfriend. Is that true?"

Jack's grin faded.

"Do you want me to be?"

Ianto swallowed a moment before answering. It was now or never.

"Yes," he said.

Jack just grinned.

"I'd like that," he said.

"What I really want right now is for you to make me yours again," Ianto told him. "Take me back to my flat and shag me till I can't remember anything but you."

"I think we can arrange that," Jack said.

He started the engine.


End file.
